Iron Tempering
by kingoffire1
Summary: Dragged away by Bloodman's last spell, Gajeel wakes up in a strange land populated by vicious beasts and colorful people with strange magic and an obsession with turning everything into a gun. With no way back, Gajeel tries his best to adapt to the way things work in this world of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Oneshot


**Iron Tempering**

 **Chapter 1: Hell**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Magic"_

 _"Semblence"_

* * *

In one of the many forests that covered Vale's land, the wildlife peacefully went about their day. They dwelled off the beaten paths between the villages and had nothing to fear from the humans and faunus that lived there. No one was willing to travel too far from their village's safety and risk encountering one of the Grimm that roamed the forests. On the other hand, the animals had no issues with the creatures of Grimm. They helped to keep people out of the forest and though the Grimm were intelligent predators, they were drawn to people's negative emotions and generally avoided the animals. Yes, there had never been a human in this portion of the forest.

Until today.

The animals all tensed when they felt a disturbance in the air. A feeling of wrongness and death that was different from the feeling that the Grimm gave off. When a dark mist began to form and coalesce into a vortex in one of the small clearings, the animals took that as their cue to vacate the premise. Thus, when a man fell out of the portal there was no one around to notice.

Gajeel let out a pained groan and clenched his fists. He slowly worked his way up to his knees and looked around the forest. "Where the hell am I?" he asked aloud. The last thing he remembered was… dying. So this was Hell. Gajeel wasn't going to kid himself, there wasn't a anyway that he would end up anywhere else. He wasn't a good person like Levy or Lily, his final destination had been set in stone a long time ago. Thinking of them brought up the memory of his death and the expressions those two wore as he was dragged away, so Gajeel banished those thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on them.

He climbed to his feet and winced in pain. The hole that Bloodman had punched through his side was still there and the pain hadn't gone away. Definitely in Hell then. What other part of the afterlife would make his soul keep his body's wounds? Gajeel glanced at his wound for a minute before trying to use his magic. To his surprise, it worked and iron plugs appeared in his side to stop the bleeding. That was weird, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Taking stock of his situation, Gajeel was less than pleased with the results. He was shirtless, had a hole in his side, stuck in Hell, and had just sacrificed himself so that the woman he loved and the best friend he had ever had wouldn't get sucked into the afterlife with him. The only positive he could see was that he could use his magic and those priests had it wrong about Hell being nothing but fire and brimstone.

With no real goal in mind, Gajeel chose a random direction and began to walk. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He was dead. That was kinda it. End of the line. He had walked towards the light. More metaphors for death that he couldn't be damned to remember—er, more damned. He was just going to wander around until it was time for his soul to reincarnate or whatever the hell souls did. He didn't know. That had always been a problem for after his hair had turned gray. For now, he might as well try to find someone to talk to. Maybe he could even find Metalicana here. No way his ass of a father could have made it into Heaven when he was stuck in Hell. Did dragons even go to the same Hell as humans? Gods, being dead was making him all philosophical.

Even lost in thought, Gajeel could still sense the creatures gathering around him. They smelled evil. Not the metaphorical "they smelled so bad it was evil," these creatures actually smelled like they were literally evil. Like Jose's magic had whenever he got really mad. There was something wrong about it. Gajeel stopped walking and leaned against a nearby tree. The creatures had him surrounded. "Well? You wanna fight or not?!"

For a moment nothing happened, then the creatures began to slink out of the shadows. They were black wolf-like things with bones protruding from their joints and back and a white skull-like mask that had red markings on it. The Beowolves growled at Gajeel and circled around him.

The Dragon Slayer spat on the ground. "Makes sense. Wouldn't really be Hell without hellhounds," he commented. He began to stretch out and roll his shoulder to test his wound. It'd be fine. "Now then," an iron pillar was shot out of Gajeel's hand and pinned one of the Grimm to a tree, "let's play."

The creatures howled a challenge and charged. They were larger than the average human and the combinations of their skull-like masks and glowing red eyes were probably intimidating to most people, but Gajeel had faced far worse than whatever Hell had up its sleeve if it thought that a bunch of overgrown mutts were enough to faze him. He had just gotten here after the worst moment of his life, this was nothing.

The masks on their heads didn't provide much defense if the way they shattered under his first punch was any indication. The Grimm didn't hesitate to continue charging Gajeel and he didn't hesitate to put them in the ground. There was no need for him to use the little magic he had remaining; pure strength was enough for these bastards. Bone cracked beneath his fists and the wide slashes were avoided with contemptuous ease. Soon nothing remained of the Grimm other than broken corpses that were starting to dissolve into smoke.

Gajeel glanced around the woods to confirm that there weren't any of the hellhounds left before kneeling down to examine one and take a rest. His side was on fire. Probably shouldn't have exerted himself that much in the fight. A couple of iron pillars to the face and the hellhounds would have gone down just as easily. Gajeel gave the corpse a few tentative pokes and was surprised. While the body was turning into smoke it still felt solid right up to the point that it wasn't. His finger met resistance on the arm until suddenly it went right through it. There was some weird shit going on in Hell.

His curiosity satisfied, Gajeel climbed back to his feet and began to walk in a random direction again. He'd just keep going until he smelled or found something interesting. He had an eternity to experience, after all.

* * *

Gajeel used a tree trunk to keep himself upright while he caught his breath. Now he had discovered Hell's true nature. For three days he had been walking through this damned forest with only water from a stream he had found the other day and some berries to keep him going. All the while Hell kept sending its damned monsters after him. There were more of those hellhounds from the first day and they were joined by a hellbear sometimes or he found them on their own. There were also some kind of hellboar and a weird two-headed hellsnake thing without a tail around here. They just kept coming and Gajeel had learned something important the second day.

His magic wasn't returning.

Every time he used a spell he felt his magic reserves get a little smaller and his body grow a little heavier. There was no ethernano in Hell, so there was no ambient magic in the atmosphere for his body to absorb. He was also walking through an empty forest and hadn't come across any sign of civilization, so no iron for him. He couldn't even eat the hellbeasts since they dissolved into smoke whenever they died. He had tried keeping one of the hellboars alive and cutting off parts of it, but whenever he took a bite it instantly turned to smoke in his mouth and sent him into a coughing fit.

This was Hell's true play. No magic, just enough substance to barely keep him going, and a never-ending horde of monsters that would eventually overrun him. But Gajeel wasn't going to let them. He wasn't going to die a second time to a couple of overgrown woodland creatures, Salamander would never let him hear the end of it. He'd eat his own boots and gloves first.

Gajeel heard more growling off to his right and sighed in frustration. A quick sniff told him that another pack of hellhounds had found him and wanted to go. This was getting old real fast. Gajeel stopped his foot down on the head of one of the corpses and crushed it into smoke. He pushed himself off of the tree and slammed a fist against his scratched and bruised chest. "You fuckers wanna go?! Then let's fuckin' go!" he screamed before turning it into a wordless cry and charging the Grimm.

* * *

Indigo hated lookout duty.

All you did was stand around for hours leaning on a spear-rifle and stare out over the walls to the woods that did _absolutely nothing_ all day. It had to be the most tedious thing he had ever experienced. But "everyone had to play a part" and he was over sixteen so he counted as everyone now. Sure that meant he got out of chores for a week and he hadn't gotten stuck with night duty, but if he was doing chores then he'd at least be _doing_ something. God, he was bored.

At least Priamus had walls. They weren't very big ones, and if a horde of Grimm really tried then they wouldn't be deterred for long, but it was a hell of a lot more than most villages got. It kept the creeps and smaller Beowolves away. Even if one of the larger Grimm tried to attack, the wall gave them a warning. Hard to sneak in when you've got to dig your claws into a bunch of trees to get in.

With that in mind, Indigo was taking a quick snooze. Turq would get him up if anything interesting happened or if Captain Jack was coming by for an inspection. As long as one of them was alert the other could relax.

"Indy. Hey, Indy, wake up."

Indigo was roused out of his sleep when he felt a poke in his side that accompanied his nickname. He quickly straightened up his stance and lifted his fedora back up on his head instead of his eyes. Now that he could see, his eyes darted around, expecting to see the captain approaching, but it was just him and Turq. Seeing that there was no immediate threat of getting chewed out, Indy let out a jaw-cracking yawn and shot a half-hearted glare at Turq while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Why'd you have to wake me up, Turq? I was in the middle of a pretty sweet dream."

"There's someone moving in the woods."

All traces of tiredness instantly left Indigo's body as adrenaline flooded his system. There was never anyone in this part of the woods, not since Troi had fallen two years ago. The only time there were people in the woods was when the hunters went out to try and get some food or the supplies caravan came through and those both had to go through the big gate on the north side of the wall, so they stayed in the northern portion. They were stationed at the south side. That could only mean one thing.

"Bandits."

Turq nodded in agreement. "I'll go alert the captain. If anyone shows themselves just start shooting. It'll be faster than yelling for help."

Normally Indigo would roll his eyes and tell Turq not to patronize him, but he was too nervous right now. Bandits never tried to attack Priamus before. They had too many capable people stationed here—some of whom were huntsman—to make any attack worth the losses and there had never been a Grimm incident bad enough to weaken the village enough for them to want to try. A bandit sighting meant that they had either destroyed all the other nearby villages and were desperate, or they were strong enough to take it now.

Please God, let it be the second reason.

Indigo shifted his spear to a rifle and gave his full attention on the woods. He saw the man that Turq had pointed out to him and trained his rifle sights on him. He flicked the magnification on his scope and got a better look at the man. Indigo unconsciously winced at the sight of him. He looked awful.

The man was wearing only a ragged pair of pants so he could easily see all the cuts and bruises that covered his body that ranged from scabbed over to still bleeding. There were three holes above each eye, two on each side of his nose and in his chin, and four on either side of his arms. They were perfectly round and looked worryingly like bullet holes to Indigo. If he had been shot then that meant he either had no aura or had fought until it was depleted. Seeing how he was still moving while bleeding, it was probably the former.

The man walked closer to the wall and Indigo brought the gun back to bear on him. "S-stop!" he shouted before wincing at the slight stutter in his voice. Real authoritative there, Indy. Getting yelled at by a stuttering teen would definitively stop a bandit.

But to his surprise, the man did stop. He looked up at Indigo and through his scope he could see the man's eyes. They weren't human eyes, but had slitted pupils like a snake. He was a faunus. That was bad. Now there was a possibility that the White Fang was involved. This could be a ploy to get access to the village and slaughter all the humans inside. That's what the Fang usually did to villages, no matter how well they treated faunus. At least, that's what some of the older villagers said.

The man's eyes narrowed for a bit before dropping back down and he started moving again. "I said stop!" Indigo shouted again with more authority. The man kept moving. Indigo brought his rifle up and put the man's head in the crosshairs. "If you keep moving I'll shoot!" he warned.

The man didn't stop. He was going to reach the southern gate soon if Indigo didn't do something. His head was still in his sights, but he was close to the point where shooting him would be awkward. Indigo felt sweat beading down his face and his palms were soaked under his gloves. He could hear someone running on the wall, but they wouldn't be there in time to take control. He had to make a choice.

"Indigo, what are you doing?!" he heard his captain yell at him. There wasn't any time to answer.

Indigo took the shot.

* * *

Five days. Five _fucking_ days he had been stuck in Hell.

Gajeel continued to trudge his way through the forest. He had found a path two days ago and had just started walking on it. He had been forced to start eating his studs yesterday after he had been on the path for a while. Apparently the hellbeasts didn't want him to go this way, so he kept moving that way 'cuz fuck 'em. He had received the studs that replaced his eyebrows when he had first started learning _Iron_ _Dragon Slaying Magic_ under Metalicana back when he was still a brat. The dragon had told him that they were to be used as an emergency source of iron, just enough to get him out of a jam. He had never had to eat them and had gone on to add the rest of his studs over the years to make himself look more intimidating. Things had always either never been bad enough to need the boost or too bad for him to take the time to remove the studs, but if anything counted as a jam then being stuck in Hell and hounded by hellbeasts had to.

Gajeel had noticed the scent of humans and started to pick up the pace. He was down to just the five studs in his ears and he was saving them for a major attack. A last stand or blaze of glory kind of thing. Depending on what these humans were like, he might need them.

The woods cleared out and Gajeel saw a large wooden wall at the end of the path with a small gate at the end of it. Must not get a lot of traffic from this direction. As he approached the gate he heard someone yelling. He glanced up and saw some brat with a gun staring down at him. He didn't need to smell the fear in the kid's scent to know that he was shaking in his boots. He put his head down and kept walking. The kid was yelling again, but Gajeel paid him no mind. If he had a gun then that meant these people had iron. There may not be any etherano in this air, but Gajeel was the Iron Dragon Slayer. All he need was to get his teeth on some iron and he'd be right as rain.

There was more yelling up on the wall and Gajeel looked up just in time to watch the brat shoot at him.

Gajeel let instinct take over and lifted his head up so that the bullet would hit his mouth instead of between his eyes. The force of the shot snapped his head back, but he was able to keep his balance. He looked up at the top of the wall and saw that more people had joined the brat.

Good.

Gajeel pulled back his lips and made sure that everyone on the wall could see the bullet caught in his mouth. He caught a _bullet_ in his mouth, Salamander could take that knife and choke on it. He gave them all a big, toothy grin before making a big show of chewing the bullet and swallowing it. This was Hell, so he was going to get it through these idiots' skulls that Gajeel Redfox was not someone to fuck with. He also made sure to use his most menacing voice when speaking to them. It wasn't hard, since it sounded a lot like his exhausted voice. "Thanks for the snack."

Then he kicked in the gate.

* * *

Captain Jack could only stare in shock as the man that Indigo shot caught the bullet in his _mouth_. He didn't deflect it, he didn't avoid it, he caught it with his _fucking teeth!_ Then the man exaggerated chewing the bullet and swallowing it. He was stunned. In all his years as a Huntsman he had never seen anything like that before. Then the man broke down the gate and the splintering wood brought back his training and shook Jack out of his shock.

With a quick shake of his head he regained control and called for the two teens to follow him. They needed to hold off the man until more guards could join them. He pulled out the black shotgun-baton that had served him throughout his career and loaded it. His only hope was to take the man by surprise with his Semblance then take him out.

The first thing he saw when he got down off the wall was the man ripping the lock off the back of the ruined gate. That was a terrifying display of strength from a man that looked like he had tried to fight his way through a horde of Grimm and lost, but then Jack saw something that would stay with him till he died. The man began to _eat_ the solid metal lock. He was biting through the metal like it was a cracker. The display with the bullet had been scary, but it was believable to a degree. A bullet was small and even most Hunters-in-Training could block them, but that lock was solid metal and most Hunters he knew would have trouble bending it. And he could see teeth marks in it. What the _fuck_ was this monster?

The worse part was that it seemed to be making him stronger. His back was straightening out—as if a weight was being lifted from it—and there was some color returning to his features. Jack couldn't let the thing get any stronger. It couldn't be human, it wasn't possible for a Semblance to let someone eat metal to get stronger. He held out a hand and activated his Semblance, _Stupor_.

The thing staggered in place as soon as his Semblance took hold and Jack wasted no time. He ran up at it with his baton out and crackling with electricity. He reached the creature and swung for the fences.

There was a sickening cracking sound when he made contact and then electricity arced over the thing and it cried out in pain. It dropped, but managed to hold itself up with its elbows. The creature's reptilian eyes met his gaze with a hateful glare that Jack matched before pulling the trigger and shooting it in the head with a loud _clang!_

Bullets didn't clang when they impacted flesh or Aura, especially not the ten gauge slugs that would penetrate an Ursa's skull he used. Did it have a metal plate hidden under its forehead?

Jack checked the thing's head was surprised to find that there was no blood coming from the wound. It had been shot, but wasn't bleeding in the slightest. The only indication was the beginnings of a particularly nasty bruise. So it wasn't a new type of Grimm. That was somewhat of a relief. Indigo and Turquoise walked up to Jack with awe on their faces. They had probably never seen him in action before. Jack began to reload his baton while giving orders, "Indigo, go get some of the other guardsmen and tell them what happened. Turquoise, you go to the holding cell and get the sturdiest pair of aura-blocking chains you can find. I don't know what this thing is, but if it has a soul, then that should take care of whatever freaky powers it has."

The two teens snapped out a salute and scurried off to fulfill his orders. Jack stepped on something and picked it up to inspect it. It was his slug, flattened into a cylinder. Jack went over and sat down on a barrel with his baton trained on Gajeel's unmoving form. This was beyond his expertise. Once this thing was locked up he needed to make a call to Beacon. Let the younger hunters take care of the freaky shit.

* * *

Gajeel woke up with a splitting headache and no idea where he was. His head was pounding like he had tried to match Cana in a drinking contest and then went a few rounds against Titania. He tried to reach up and rub away the tension, but found that his hands were bound.

"What the hell?" Gajeel groggily muttered. He looked down at his hands and was surprised to find that they were chained to the floor. His feet were in a similar state. Great. Hell was just finding new ways to fuck with him. Taking a deep breath, Gajeel began to stain against the chains keeping him down. Before he got very far, a voice spoke up.

"It's no use."

Gajeel paused and looked up to see the brat with the stupid hat that had shot him earlier. He was sitting across from the cell and had a machine gun mounted across from Gajeel with a belt leading to a large ammo box with an explosives warning on the side. Made sense for people living in Hell to be paranoid, especially with those hellbeasts running around, but really?

The boy kept talking. "If you try to move then I'm supposed to shoot you with this, so don't get any funny ideas."

His words would have been menacing if he didn't look like a beanpole with limbs and his voice hadn't cracked on "shoot". Gajeel just snorted at him and went back to moving his arms. These chains looked tasty.

"I'm serious! Those are aura suppressing cuffs. You won't be able to break them…" Indigo trailed off in fear as Gajeel did just that.

The Dragon Slayer stood up to his full height and walked over to the cell wall, casually snapping the chains on his ankles in the process. He slammed his head into the bars and bowed them outwards while giving Indigo a toothy smile. "What was it that I wouldn't be able to break?"

He had the brat scared now. Poor kid was shaking like a leaf and looked like he was going to piss himself. He had forgotten all about the gun in front of him and had tipped over his chair. Gajeel pulled the bars apart to let himself through and walked out of the cell and up to the brat. He tried to scramble away from him, but Gajeel pinned his hands to the floor with some metal brackets. He grabbed the chair and pulled it up to the boy's head and sat down in it backwards. "Now, why don't you tell me all about Hell."

* * *

Jack enjoyed the town meetings that were held once a week at the town hall. It was a time for people to get together and report on what had happened during the week. Issues would be brought up during the meetings from time to time, but it was mostly a social gathering where you had a chance to talk to people reliably and see some friendly faces. Guarding the walls was mostly a lonely job, so the semi-retired Huntsman appreciated the chance to talk to his neighbors and charges.

Emergency meetings that were called on a sudden notice by the captain of the Town Guard, on the other hand, Jack hated with a passion. Everybody was kicking up a huge racket and trying to be heard over each other. Because of the general confusion and tension that came with not knowing what was going on and one's normal routine being disturbed there was always a chance of attracting unwanted Grimm attention and no one wanted that.

Deciding that anyone that wasn't here wasn't showing, Jack stepped up to the podium and shouted for silence. Once he had managed to get everyone to quiet down and pay attention to him, he began, "I know that you're all wondering about why this meeting was called and concerned about the shots fired earlier and I'm here to explain." Jack took a deep breath before he continued, "Earlier today, one of our guardsmen alerted me to a strange human presence outside of the South Gate. I investigated and found that an individual of unknown affiliations was approaching the gate. He was given ample warning before one of the guardsmen fired upon him for getting too close to the gate. This was not enough to dissuade the man and he managed to break down the South Gate, but I was able to defeat the foe," Jack said quickly to cut off any worries. "He is currently unconscious and under lock and key in the jail cell and I've stationed an armed guard to ensure he doesn't leave. I've already taken steps to ensure that the man is taken back to Vale and become the city-slickers' problem. Until then the jail is unusable so please don't commit any crimes." His joke got a round of chuckles from the crowd and defused the tension that had been growing. Jack sighed in relief. That was one potential bomb defused. He didn't necessarily tell the crowd the whole truth about the man to avoid a panic. He also didn't tell them that the guard was a nervous Indigo with a machine gun next to a box with a phony explosive warning. He only had to hold down the fort until Jack could get back and watch the prisoner. The less people that knew about the monster the better. Panic was the enemy. Besides, the thing would be out for an hour and he had only left Indigo alone with him for—he checked his watch—nine minutes. What could go wrong in nine minutes?

A loud ringing began to reverberate around the town and Jack swore violently. Him and his big mouth. That was the Grimm alarm. He hadn't been able to suppress the negativity enough. They were coming after all.

* * *

"And you're sure about all this?" Gajeel asked while leveling a piercing gaze at the kid pinned to the floor.

"Yes, sir! Swear to God, sir!"

Gajeel leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't in Hell after all. He had just traveled to an alternate dimension again. Wow, now he felt like a huge dick. He'd just gone and busted up these people's gate and started eating their shit. To be fair, he had believed that he was in Hell and they had shot at him, but now that he knew better he felt kinda bad. His conscious, that sounded a lot like Levy and Lily's voices taking turns to berate him, was telling him that he was in the wrong here. He wasn't feeling bad enough to admit it, but bad enough to consider doing something to help these people. From what he understood that was their main protection from Grimm—those hellbeast things. Still, strange soulless creatures called Grimm, a protective barrier known as Aura, and these people apparently could unlock some kind of personalized magic they called a Semblance. This place was weird. They didn't even have mages! Just a bunch of crazy people running around with weird melee weapons that were also guns and some half-baked magic powers that were called Hunters or some shit. He hadn't been paying very good attention after the kid told him that he was in a place called Remnant instead of Hell. He had fought those Grimm things, though, and some of them weren't a joke. These people didn't have a prayer in Hell.

Also, he needed to stop it with the Hell metaphors. That had to be a warning sign of something.

"P-please don't k-k-kill me."

Ah, great. The kid was crying now. Man, he felt like a dick. Levy would be all over his ass if she found out, Lily too. Gajeel bent down and peeled the bindings off of the kid and pulled him to his feet. "Relax. I ain't gonna kill ya. This is just a bit of a misunderstanding. So, uh, chin up or something," Gajeel awkwardly told the kid while roughly dusting him off. "If it'll make ya feel better you can go back and grab your gun and then take me to your leader."

"T-thank you."

Before Indigo could go anywhere, a loud annoying ringing started. Gajeel scowled heavily and covered his ears. His enhanced hearing was making it even more annoying for the Dragon Slayer. "What the hell is that racket?!"

Indigo had gone pale. "The Grimm alarm," he whispered in horror. A quick glance out the window showed that people were either running to safety or shelter. "Grimm are attacking. I have to go," he rushed out before abandoning Gajeel. He wasn't that important now. Besides, it wasn't like Indigo had a realistic chance of stopping him. The most he could do would be to stall him by making him laugh before getting crushed like a bug.

It didn't matter as Gajeel had already headed out the door. This would be the perfect way to payback the town for his, uh… misunderstanding. Kicking monster ass.

Gajeel made a beeline for the smell of hellbea—err Grimm. He found that asshole he vaguely remembered shocking and shooting him after things had gotten weird; it had felt like he had skipped the fun of drinking and gone straight to so drunk he couldn't walk across the guild. Probably the man's magic? Semblance? He was going to stick with magic. Semblance sounded stupid. Anyways, he seemed important. Gajeel jumped up and landed next to the guy and startled him pretty well. He grabbed his arm before he could hit him in the head again and squeezed until the guy dropped his baton. "Relax. I ain't here to hurt ya."

"How the hell did you get out? Where's Indigo?" the guy demanded. Pretty ballsy for a guy with his arm in a vice grip, but Gajeel like his style.

"The brat's fine," he assured him. "There appears to have been a… misunderstanding between us. To, uh, make it up to you for, uh, breaking and eating your gate. I'm going to take care of your little problem out there," Gajeel awkwardly explained with a thumb jerked at the approaching Grimm. Those cuffs had tasted pretty good and were made of a strange kind of metal, but it had iron in it so he could still work with it. He had eaten the bars he had broken too, so he was more or less back to full strength. This would be a breeze.

The guy stared at him in shock. Gajeel took that as a sign of thanks and let the guy go. He then dropped over the edge of the wall and cracked his knuckles. Time to show these guys who was boss. There was also the matter of the pain and aggravation that their kin had put him through for five days. His skin turned into iron and tendrils of shadow whipped around his form. A vicious smirk filled his face and matched the intimidating appearance the white scales covering his eyes gave him. " _Iron Shadow Dragon Mode."_

The Grimm didn't know what hit them.

Neither did the townsfolk.

* * *

Once Gajeel was done handling the Grimm, he returned to the top of the wall. The leader guy stared at him and the large amount of dissolving Grimm behind him in horror and a little bit of awe. "What are you?" he asked with more than a hint of fear. What he had just seen, it was inhuman.

"Gihi," Gajeel smirked at him and proudly showed off the black Fairy Tail symbol on his shoulder, "I'm a Fairy Tail mage."

* * *

 **A/N: Was cleaning out my files and found this lying around. It was an idea I had a while back before I started another overpowered character fic and lost most of my interest in RWBY. I'm not going to do anything with it, but if anyone else wants to go ahead.**


End file.
